


Boy meets Girl

by orphan_account



Series: South Park New Generation [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love, Meet the Family, Moving, Moving Out, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sophie Anderson used to live in California. But life can be a bitch and she and her family ends up in the wrong definition of "paradise" A.K.A. South park, Colorado. See her meet Sam for first time and his gang of South Park boys in an awkward way in this fanfic. This is a Reboot of Boy meets Girl





	1. Chapter 1

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional.**

Sam sat on her pink chair, gazing out to the ocean. Life looked perfect to her. she was happy in the world that she lived in. Sweet, sweet paradise.

"Sophie!" her father called her.

Sophie stood up and walked towards her house for dinner. She sat down and quietly spooned some chicken soup into her mouth.

"I have something to tell you, Sophie," Mr. Anderson told his daughter.

Sophie had a mouthful of soup and didn't reply, she merely nodded her head.

"We're moving!" He chirped.

Sophie sucked in a bunch of air in surprise and the hot soup scalded her throat. The burning sensation was nothing compared to how she felt though. "What?"

"We're moving to a quaint little town in Colorado" Her father said, "Have you not noticed all the moving boxes?"

"I guess I was… distracted, plus I spend most of my time outside," Sophie admitted.

"A fair point" Mr. Anderson said. "I'm sure you'll love it there!"

"Well, where in Colorado is this 'quaint little town'" Sophie questioned.

"In the mountains, I believe," He said.

"But, isn't it cold there?" Sophie asked, dreading the most likely answer.

"Yes" Her father said. "But a change in life will be good for you, Honey, Now can you help me pack the rest of the moving boxes?"

"Yes, dad," Sophie said, getting up.

Kendall shuffled up to join his buddies by the bus stop. "Hey, guys," he mumbled, his light blue parka muffling his words.

"Hi Kendall!" Sam replied, his breath showing from the low temperature.

"Did Mr. Scotch say something about a new kid yesterday?" Derick asked the group.

"What kind of bitch listens to Mr. Scotch anyway?" Levy said. "Besides you" He told Derick smugly.

"Yeah," Sam started. "He was talking about a Sophie Anderson."

Ken's dirty mind, of course, got him to saying, "Asser-sin."

The boys laughed at the joke.

"I just hope this boy doesn't suck ass like Levy" Derick said, getting back at Levy.

"Don't you mean you hope this girl doesn't suck ass" a soft voice said.

"You fat bitch!" Levy said, ignoring the voice.

Sam realized that a brown haired girl with earmuffs was leaning on the bus stop sign, watching Derick and Levy beat on each other.

"Are they going to stop?" Sophie said, "Because the bus will be here in two minutes."

"They stop once you throw a rock at em'" Sam replied and picked up a small stone.

"Stop it you assholes!" Sam yelled and hurled the rock at the two boys.

"Wow, my Dad was right" Sophie said sarcastically. "This town is good for me!"

"Oh, by the way my name is Sofia Marie Sophie Anderson but you can call me Sophie.

"Ok Sophie, my name is Samuel Quentin Sam Marsh but you can call me Sam if you want.

"Oh, that's nice name for a cute guy like you. Sam smiled and blushed.

"Mmm hmm, welcome to South Park" Kendall said in his muffled way.

Sam boarded the newly arrived bus and sighed. "Welcome to the shitty rest of my childhood" she mumbled.

**( To Be Continued )**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please click on the 'review' tab and send me some comments! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, why he's weird?" Sophie muttered, glancing up at her new third grade teacher.

"Because he's retarded" Sam said. Although Sophie was talking to herself she felt relieved to have someone to talk to. She was relieved she wasn't alone.

"What Sam said" Kendall chimed in from his seat.

"I don't understand half of what Kendall says" Sophie remarked, indicating the voice-muffling light blue parka.

Kendall shrugged, not seeming to mind much at all.

Sophie swore she felt something from Sam. Like there was something cool that separates him from the rest of the world. She blushed. Sophie was weirded out by this feeling and she intended to not let it bother her. Instead she tried to focus on the Multiplication table that was taped to the chalkboard. It's best if I ignore this and focus on the less weird things in life she told herself. If this was best for her, though, why did Sophie feel like she shouldn't ignore these creepy things her mind told her. Sophie decided to just suck it up and wait for lunch, even though it was three hours away.

Sophie nubbled her lunch, barely hungry. All this crazy, suck-ass stuff was happening to her all at once. No amount of excuses could keep her from thinking, this "feeling-things" thing is going to get creepier. She was right.

With her green coat to keep out the cold (which she was still pissed off about) Sophie sat on a bench by the basketball court. She was just fine with watching a game going on there when a terrible feeling gnawed at her stomach. It was almost as if she saw it, nearly invisible, sharp, about to pierce through her head. Sophie knew she had to do something quickly. She scooped up the basket-ball and threw it hard, right at Kendall. "Ow, what the hell!" the muffled exclamations rose from the hit boy. Before he had a chance to get pissed off at Sophie though, a window broke and the shards rained down on where Kendall previously stood. "Creepy" Sophie quietly told herself. "Oh my god that window almost killed Kendall!" Sam said. "You bastard!" Levy yelled at Mr. Scotch who had broken the window. He responded to the near-death accident with a shrug and "my bad!" "Well that asshole almost killed Kendall and I felt it happen" Sophie sighed. "I guess there's no way I can ignore these feelings now!"

"As Sophie's feelings were about to burst, Sophie leaped from her bench and grabbed Sam for a kiss on his cute lips.

"Sam and Sophie kissed for four minutes and stopped because his friends are watching and Sam told Sophie that he wants to do it somewhere private, Sophie understands and invite him to her home.

" Sam called his mom on his cell phone to tell her that his new friend had invite him to her house, Wendy told her son that he can go but must comeback home at 6:00pm sharp.

"Sam understands and told his mom that he loves her and said bye.

**( To Be Continued )**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please click on the 'review' tab and send me some comments! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam finally reached Sophie's House, He was amazed at how the house looks. Wow your house looks amazing, as Sam said it with glee. "The house is a mess though" Sophie warned. "Half-empty boxes everywhere!"

"We could play outside" Sam suggested.

"That'd be great" Sophie said. "Our new house came with a perfect backyard shack my dad can't find use for."

"Hi, Dad" Sophie greeted her father as she walked into her house. Sophie maneuvered around two boxes that were in her path and sat down at the new kitchen area.

"Hi, Sweetie" Mr. Anderson said, handing his daughter an apple.

"Thanks" Sophie said and took a bite.

"Do you mind if my new friend Sam comes over?" Sophie asked after swallowing two bites of the fruit.

"As long as your bedroom door stays opened, sure" Her dad said.

"Can we hangout in the living room?" she asked.

"You may" replied her father.

"Sam and Sophie sat in the living room couch and they studied for a bit.

"Sam asked, So how's life in California before you came to south park?

"Life was very nice in California, I had friends back in San Diego" Sophie said. "We went down to the beach a lot. I guess now I'm swapping sand for snow"

"So, what's it like to live in South Park?" Sophie asked Sam.

"It can get crazy sometimes," Sam said. "But living in a small town means people are quite close."

"So how's your friends asked Sophie?" My friends are Levy and Kendall, Kendall's cool because he can regenerate two hours after he dies and Levy is my super best buddy. We known each other since preschool, Derick is not our friend and we don't know why we let him hangout with us.

"Sam shook her head, "It's going to be hard to get used to this."

"It's alright you'll eventually love south park, it's a small town but everyone pretty much close with each other."

"Thank you Sammy for being understanding, Sophie kissed Sam on the cheeks and asked you don't mind being called Sammy?" Yeah I don't mind and I just really like you, Sam kissed Sophie on the lips and they both blushed. "Sophie's mom just came in and said, ah so you two love birds are ready to eat?" Sam & Sophie both blushed and walked to the dinner table. Sam, Sophie and her family had rice, chicken and broccoli for dinner.

"Sam helped Sophie with cleaning off the kitchen table and washing the dishes." Sophie kissed Sam on the cheeks as Sam was leaving because he had to be back by 6:00pm, Sam said bye and walked home.

**The End**

**I hope you like my fanfic. Please click on the 'review' tab and send me some reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
